Fate of the Melee Rejects
by Mishieru Hime
Summary: What happened to the Melee Smashers that didn't return back to Brawl? That was one question Marth had in his head. Join Marth as he documents the life of every Melee Reject after the tournaments. May contain annoying commercials/infomercials encountered by the Smash Kids.
1. Pichu

**The author does not own Super Smash Bros, yada, yada, yada.**

* * *

_Marth was sitting on a plush blue chair in his large, elaborate castle-like room. The walls and floors were made out of white marble; a fancy mahogany gold-trimmed 4-poster bed with a blue velvet bed spread and a down pillow was in the top-middle area of the bedroom. Nearby were two doors, one leading to the balcony and another leading to the luxurious bathroom. To compensate for that medieval looking room, a flat screen TV was on the wall that was in front of the bed and there were delicious dessert makers with some ingredients in a pantry and refrigerator beside the makers. Marth looked at the camera to say a few things._

"Hi, welcome to my newest documentary TV Show, Fate of the Melee Rejects. I'm your host, Marth Lowell. I'm a newcomer in the second season and a veteran in the third season of the Super Smash Bros. tournaments. Because of my newcomer status in the second season, my games in the series, Fire Emblem has been gaining more attention in this world and I have a masterpiece of it in Japan." introduced Marth.

_A montage video of Marth's accomplishments was shown on the TV. One minute later, the scene cuts back to Marth._

We will narrate the biographies of the Melee Rejects after they had left Super Smash Bros Melee or were rejected in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Some may have been murdered, some may have been successful, and some well, let's not talk about that." Marth said to the camera.

"I started this show four years after the third season started. A couple people may know this season as Super Smash Bros: Brawl. With the fourth season starting in one year, I always wondered what happened to the Melee Rejects. I checked the records in Master Hand's office and here's something strange: Two of the Melee Rejects were supposed to be in the Brawl Season, but they were cut from the season for an unknown reason. Now we got this sorted out, let's observe our first reject."

_Marth and the camera crew are in front of the generator room. Buzzing noises can be heard from the room. _

"We will document Pichu, after she left SSBM. She was a cute Pokémon who charmed the hearts of the female fans, at the cost of her low tier. "

_Marth holds a picture of Pichu's headshot in Melee. On a aqua, black and white background, Pichu's arms and left foot were in the air. She has a smile on her face and below, it showed her name. Beside it was the Pokeball emblem used to show that she was from the Pokémon world._

"Rumors said that she was imprisoned by Master Hand and her tiny legs generate all the electricity. Let's check if the rumors are true, and if she did power the mansion all by herself."

_Marth opens the door to the generator room and was shocked. Pichu was wearing a hard hat on her head, which was covering her ears. She held some papers in her hands as she gave instructions to her employees. Electric Pokémon were thunder shocking some button that generates electricity, the Water Pokémon were operating a hydroelectric generator, and the Fighting Pokémon were turning a handle to generate electricity or were using the fitness devices. Pichu noticed Marth and hopped over to him. She tugged on Marth's jeans to gain attention._

"Pi Pi Pichu! (Long time no see Marth! How are things doing in the Brawl Tournament)?" asked Pichu.

"Everything's OK back in the Mansion. There's a rumor saying that you power the mansion all by yourself. Is that true Pichu?" questioned Marth. He passed the microphone to Pichu.

"Pichu Pichu Pi Pichu Pi Pichu! (Part of it is true. I didn't want to join the Brawl Tournament because I've been in a lot of pain from the brawls. Master Hand gave me an alternate job, which was to be the manager of the electrical department that powers up the mansion. The Pokémon that is used in the brawls works here when they're not summoned.)" said Pichu.

"Pichu. (Let me give you a tour of the power plant and see how it's like to work here. I also speak Human too, so I'll speak to you in Human.)" she replied.

_Pichu escorts Marth and the camera crew to her office. The office contains a tiny desk with posters of the famous Pokémon Trainer, Ask Ketchem, a few toys to play with and a cardboard box was used as a chair._

"This is where I mainly work. I hire and fire Pokémon, pay the bills and reject buyouts from Nintendo. I also summon workers there to interview them and give them their paychecks." said Pichu.

_Oshwott comes in the room and Pichu gives him his paycheck. The Oshawott leaves the room. Marth and the camera crew follow Pichu and they arrive at that weird thunder shock button._

"This is the Thunder Button." Pichu introduced. "To generate electricity from this button, the Pokémon use an electric attack that sends power to some processing plant."

_Pichu led the way to the hydroelectric generator._

"Here we are at the Hydroelectric Wheel. Pokémon use their water attacks on this giant wheel to turn it around and generate electricity. The generator makes enough power to power a house for a day."

Pichu was about to lead them to the next stop, when a Machamp and a Hitmonlee were beating the crap out of each other. The Pokémon looked like they were injured, but they just kept fighting.

"I'll get Chansey and Audino." said Pichu. "Marth, put on some commercials, NOW!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Red and the Ice Climbers were parked in front of the giant 100 inch flat screen TV watching some cartoons while waiting for dinner. After the cartoons were finished and the girly sitcoms like Alaska Nebraska was going to be aired, Ness grabbed the TV remote and flipped it to the next channel, which had Fate of the Melee Rejects on. At the time they flipped the channel to this show, the Machamp and the Hitmonlee were battling._

"GO HITMONLEE!" cheered Lucas, Popo, and Toon Link.

"YOU CAN DO IT MACHAMP!" yelled Nana, Red, and Ness.

_The cheering scared the adults, but it ended when Marth aired the commercials._

"Head on, apply directly to the forehead. " said the voice as the model demonstrated it. The model had golden blond hair in ringlets and wore a frilly pale pink dress. On the back of her hair was a large red ribbon. She looked around the same age as most of the kids.

"Head on, apply directly to the forehead." it said again.

"**Head on, apply directly to the forehead." **The voice grew louder every time.

"**Head on, apply directly to the forehead!" **The voice said again, louder.

"**HEAD ON, APPLY DIRECTLY TO THE FOREHEAD!" **it said over and over for what seems like eternity.

_The kids noticed that the model didn't look happy while rubbing that lip balm-like substance on her forehead. What looked like tears came out of her eyes. But she kept rubbing it on. The sound of a gun cocking was heard, so the model stopped crying and grinned. The model resumed rubbing it on, possibly fearing for her life._

"So that's the job that Paula told me about. WHY PAULA WHY?" sobbed Ness.

_After the horrifying commercial, Toon Link's ears were bleeding, staining the pure white carpet. Zelda, who was reading a teen magazine (it had pictures of the Smashers in it), escorted him to Dr. Mario. The show resumed, making the remaining children eager._

* * *

_Marth was still with Pichu at the hydroelectric wheel. Behind them, Chanesy and Audino were seen patching the fighting Pokémon up. A few glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies were behind them. Pichu ignored them as she led them to the Pokémon-powered power station._

"This is the handheld power station. It's disguised as a real gym and Pokémon visit it to use the facilities for free. They're actually paying by helping us generate electricity."

_Multiple Pokémon can be seen riding exercise bikes, running on treadmills or using the other exercise devices. A variety of Pokémon, big and small were stretching or swimming in the gym pool. Pichu walked over to some cafeteria and urged Marth and the camera crew to follow._

_When they got there, Pokémon, big and small were having their lunch breaks and talking in their Pokémon language. Teenage civilians were volunteering for school credit by serving up the food to the hungry Pokémon._

"At our final stop, this is the Pit Stop. Pokémon can eat their food and buy some extra food if they have any Pokedollars. Our food is made by the celebrity Pokémon breeder, Brock and shipped to us every day." said Pikachu. "They are made with the finest ingredients and make some Pokémon never want to eat normal Pokémon food again."

_The scene cuts to Marth and Pichu outside the generator room._

"That wraps up on our show about Pichu's fate after Super Smash Bros Melee. During the tournaments, she was a tiny Pokemon who was in the G tier and shared the last spot with Kirby, but she grew to be a strong, reliable leader among the electric industry. See you next time on Fate of the Melee Rejects." concluded Marth.

_Pichu and Marth waved to the audience as a sneek peek for the next episode was going to be aired._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_The kids (with Link's ears patched up) were watching the sneek peek for the episode about Mewtwo. _

"The sneek peek is so epic! I'm tuning in to the next episode!" cheered the Ice Climbers.

_When the credits rolled, they ran off to Master Hand's office to see if they can reserve the TV every evening._

* * *

**For this story, I will not take requests. Every chapter on each character has already been planned out and will remain firm for the rest of the series. It will cover Pichu (this chapter), Mewtwo, Roy, Young Link, Dr. Mario, and the Ocarina of Time Triforce Trio.**


	2. Mewtwo

_Marth is sitting on the same plush blue chair and was in the same room that he was in the previous episode. He put away his gaming magazine and looked at the camera once more._

"Welcome back to Fate of the Melee Rejects. Once again, I'm Marth Lowell. Like I said in the sneek peek last episode, we will observe Mewtwo, the physic Pokémon from Kanto." said Marth.

_Marth held Mewtwo's headshot picture from the Melee tournaments in his hand. The background was the same as the other Melee Smasher's headshots, but the main color of the background was purple. Mewtwo looked like he was going to cast some aura ball. His name was printed on silver ink, and the silver Pokeball insignia was beside his name._

"Because Mewtwo does not like socializing with people, we will have to rely on photos, documents, interviews and security camera footage. He still resides in Smash Mansion, but we're not sure what he does for a living. Until now. "

_The scene cuts to the outside of Master Hand's office. Inside were Master Hand, Mewtwo and Captain Falcon. Master Hand was sitting in front of a desk, Mewtwo was behind him, and Captain Falcon was sitting on a leather chair nearby._

"_Hello Douglas, we would like to offer you a spot in the next tournament. We're not sure what to name it, but we'd like you to be a player." offered Master Hand. He gave Captain Falcon a few tiny gourmet chocolates and jelly beans._

_Captain Falcon glanced at the door. He saw a couple cameras peeking into the room. _

"I think we're being watched." said Captain Falcon.

_Master Hand looked up and walked to the wooden door with the glass pane. It noticed Marth and the camera crew._

"Marth Lowell of Altea, you are not welcome at this time. And it is against the rules to film people without their permission. Even through you manage to upload it onto YouTube, we have the right to ask Google to take it down." yelled Master Hand.

_It grabbed one of the cameraman's cameras, deleted the video footage, and tossed it back to the cameraman.(He didn't notice the other cameramen's cameras)_

"I am going to give you a warning, if we catch you spying on another Smasher, you will lose your personalized meal privileges, and run the risk of being replaced by Roy in the forth tournament." instructed Master Hand.

_He went back into his office and continued his "talk" with Captain Falcon. Marth returned back to his room to interact with the viewers. _

"_I work as a security guard in the night shift and have access to every security camera in a single room. When we return, we will watch the footage of Mewtwo's job." said Marth._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_The Smash Kids were parked back at the TV again and were finished watching the cartoons._

"Hey Lucas, should we tune in to Fate of the Melee Rejects?" asked Ness.

"I loved that sneek peek with the Mewtwo! I can't wait to see his job after Melee!" cheered Lucas.

_They grabbed the remote from Red and changed the channel to the one with Fate of the Melee Rejects on. But they were too late. Marth had finished filming Captain Falcon and the commercial break was going to start._

"_Oh god, not the HeadOn commercial. I still feel bad for poor Paula, Ness's girlfriend." whined Toon Link._

_To their surprise, they got another awkward commercial that wasn't HeadOn._

"Phew. I guess Paula managed to take down that commercial" Ness said with relief.

_Before anyone could say anything, the guy on the commercial gave them a heart attack. He was a Toad, wore a blue jacket instead of the usual vest, and held some packet of mysterious tablets in his hands._

"HI! TOAD MAYS HERE" yelled Toad Mays in a cheerful voice, as he looked at the camera, smiling. "And I'm here to show you the original Miracle Berry Tablet!"

"What?" asked Nana. She had a shocked look on her face.

"The fastest, best, quickest and safest way to taste any sour, bitter or acidic food guaranteed! Here's how it works! Just put the tablet in your mouth until the tablet completely dissolves, and you can taste any food in seconds without making you belch, vomit or pucker!"

_A model with hot pink spiky hair, who was wearing a cyan hooded dress, was beside Toad Mays, ready to test the product._

"KUMATORA?" yelled Lucas, as he spat his soda out of his mouth. It stained the recently cleaned carpet again.

"At least it wasn't Paula." replied Ness. "I still don't get her and her crazy antics. She told me that she was going to model some clothes and toys, but she lied to me!"

_Kumatora consumed the tablet and tried out her new powers on a freshly cut lemon._

"If you like lemons, but not the sourness, this product is for you!" said Toad Mays loudly.

_Kumatora gave a thumb up on the taste of the lemon._

"It's sweet, like lemon candy or lemonade!" she replied with a smile on her face. She also have a thumbs up.

"Lemons, coffee, even soy sauce can be made sweet thanks to your new taste bud! Share this with your friends at a food tasting party! The possibilities are endless with Miracle Berry Tablets!"

_The scene cuts to Kumatora, Palutena, Daisy, Leaf, Krystal, Lyn and Audino sitting on a couch. In front of them was a wooden coffee table. On top is a giant plate holding a variety of sour and acidic foods. Beside the plate were some toothpicks and more of the Miracle Berry Tablets. Palutena and Krystal grabbed a bottle of vinegar, transferred it to a cup and drank it without puckering. The rest of the girls tasted the food and gave replies of sweetness._

"Are you sure this is safe? Only Kumatora and the tasting party girls had tested it. I'm not sure if they're acting, but I think Toad Mays put artificial sugar in the foods, replaced the vinegar with sugar water and paid them to say that it's sweet." warned Red. "I don't know if it had killed multiple people. That's what they don't tell you."

"Imagine drinking pure vinegar without spitting out one bit!"

_The scene cuts back to Toad Mays with his tablets._

"The secret? The tablet's made from a miracle berry that makes sour foods taste sweet! It coats the sour part of your tongue and temporarily replaces the sour taste buds with sweet taste buds!"

"It's more fun than buying presweetened foods, and the only puckers you make are the puckers against the people who aren't willing to try it!"

"Don't worry! If you think you'll be stuck with the taste of sweet foods forever, it'll wear off in 3 hours! You can also end it earlier with our Anti-Miracle Berry tablets that will cancel the effect earlier!"

_Interested, Link watched the commercial along with the kids. It seems to pique his mind just because of the annoying Toad, which amused him._

"This will make a great present for Ilia or Malon back home" Link thought.

"Call now to get the original Miracle Berry Tablets with long lasting sweetness than any other competitor for only twenty Smash Dollars! As a special gift, we'll also include a coupon book for free sour and bitter food, free! It comes with fifty pages of coupons that you can give to a cashier at any supermarket! Imagine not having to pay any money to continue this hobby!"

"I'm buying more for Zelda, Saria, Midna the Sages and Ruto!" yelled Link. "Oh, screw you scumbag brain."

"But to make this the best deal on TV, we'll double the offer! You'll get a second pack of Miracle Berry Tablets and a second book of coupons; just pay separate shipping and handling fees!"

_Mario and Fox overheard the commercial and fought over control for the phone. They wanted tablets to give out as gifts to friends and family back in the Mushroom Kingdom and in Corneria, respectively._

"This means you get two of the original Miracle Berry Tablets and two of the coupon books for only twenty Smash Dollars! Here's how to order!"

_On an animated blue screen, websites and phone numbers appeared while a video of Kumatora trying out the lemon replayed. Babbling of some random fine print was heard, but the only thing that the kids heard is that each packet comes with 24 tablets._

_Mario managed to grab the phone, dialed the number to the Miracle Berry Tablet seller and ran off, stealing Toon Link's Bunny Hood in the process._

"Hey!" cried Toon Link.

_After the commercial, the show returned back._

* * *

_Marth is sitting on an office chair in front of around twenty small televisions with security footage of different rooms. Some of the footage seen on the televisions were funny like Princess Peach whacking Mario with a frying pan, Ike and Lyn making out publicly in the hallways or Wolf getting chased out of the girl's bathroom._

"Hello everyone. Marth here and we're at the security camera room like I said. We managed to get some footage of Mewtwo, Captain Falcon and Master Hand, and we're broadcasting it to you. We'll see you after the footage

_The scene faded to black and the footage played. The footage of Master Hand confronting Marth played, boring the viewers. But after Marth escaped, the real story began._

"Now we got Marth sorted out, let's get back to your contract thing." said Master Hand. "You'll get some cool revamps to your clothes and skills, and we'll even make you more original by changing Ganondorf's moves or replacing him with that Vaati guy or that Ghirahim guy too!"

_Master Hand telepathically moved the contract and a golden ballpoint pen onto Captain Falcon's hands. He started reading it._

"Douglas, what are you doing?" asked Master Hand.

"Reading the contract." replied Captain Falcon.

"What? Why?" questioned Master Hand suspiciously.

"Who signs a contract without reading it? I don't want to risk any dangers that might be hidden in the contract." argued Captain Falcon.

_This frustrated Master Hand. He pointed his gloved finger at Captain Falcon._

"Now." Master Hand commanded.

"**Bvvvvvvh"** went Mewtwo's eyes. It's evil eyes glowed a mysterious purple.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the TV room:**

The Ice climbers ran into Peach's arms, frightened by Mewtwo's scary eyes.

"Peach, we're scared!" cried the Ice Climbers as they hid their face into Peach's dress. Their tears stained Peach's dress.

"What's your problem? It's only Mewtwo's eyes." complained Toon Link.

"There, There. You can stay with me until that scary Pokemon disappears." said Peach in a loving voice. She also petted the Ice Climbers and gave them some sugar cookies that she recently baked.

* * *

_Mewtwo's piercing gaze struck Captain Falcon and his eyes also turned purple too._

"Scribble, Scribble." went the gold ballpoint pen.

_The contract telepathically moved to Master Hand's desk on its own, piling on the other contracts that were already signed thanks to Mewtwo's brainwashing. The names on the already signed contracts were from Meta Knight, Ness, Bowser and Snake._

"Thank you Douglas, you may leave." said Master Hand.

_Captain Falcon left the room. Master Hand summoned Peach to his room and Mewtwo did that to her too. The rest of the security footage consisted of Master Hand using Mewtwo to brainwash them into joining the fourth tournament. The only people who managed to resist the brainwashing were Wolf, Ike, Lucario, Ganondorf, and Red. While Red accepted his contract renewal (on the condition that he uses Tepig, Serperior and Dewott in the next tournament and changes his clothes), Wolf, Ike and Lucario resisted the signing and left before Master Hand could order Mewtwo to brainwash them again. As for Ganondorf, he also couldn't be brainwashed due to his Triforce of Power, but he stunned both Mewtwo and Master Hand with his magic so he can get away._

_The scene faded to black and the scene cut back to Marth in the security room. Without saying a word, he pulled out his contract from the third tournament and read it in front of the camera._

"It looks like we're right. Master Hand only did that to get the Smashers he wanted to join the Brawl Tournament. I also found records of Roy and Mewtwo going to be in the tournament. It said that Mewtwo was the first person to sign the contract for the Brawl Tournament, but he declined. So instead of harassing him to be in Brawl, Mewtwo was offered to brainwash every Melee Smasher to be in Brawl and almost every Brawl Smasher to be in the fourth tournament." concluded Marth. "We're not sure about why Roy was cut out and replaced with Ike." he continued.

"Mewtwo attempted to brainwash me, but it failed. I faked being brainwashed and signed the contract, because I can't afford a plane ticket back to Altea, despite being rich. My money is back in Altea, making me a poor little rich boy here in Smashville. To keep it a secret, we will not show any teaser trailers."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Awww…" whined the kids. They got up to order a pepperoni pizza from the nearby pizzeria, while the credits rolled.

"Finally." said Link. "I can watch that Miracle Berry Tablet commercial to get the order details again."

_Link sat on the couch, hogging all the space the couch has to offer and tuned into the Miracle Berry Tablet commercial._

* * *

**This story is inspired by chapter 15 of Dear Fanfiction by JazzHearts, while this chapter is slightly based on AwkwardZombie's comic "The One Where Roy Comes Back (Part 5)"**

**The part when Wolf, Lucario, Ganondorf, and Ike refused to renew their contract is based on rumors that they won't return to Super Smash Bros 4.**

**The Miracle Berry Tablet commercial is a combination of the original Miracle Berry Tablet commercial and your average Billy Mays commercial.**

**If you have a question about Fate of the Melee Rejects, there's a blog that I set up on Tumblr (askmishieru).**


	3. Young Link

***Sigh*, I'm starting to get lazy now. Bad Luck Bowser, Battle for Aswan (MapleStory patch), and Majora's Mask is taking up most of my time. I'm still working on this, but I'm releasing a chapter less often. (Bad Luck Bowser is updated once every 1-3 days, while Fate of the Melee Rejects is updated once every 1-2 weeks.)**

* * *

_Instead of just filming Marth inside his bedroom, the cameramen did a little twist on the opening: they would show the ebony door to his room, knock on it, and let Marth answer._

"Hi. Marth Lowell here and I'm here to show you what happened to another Melee Reject after the Melee tournaments."

_For the first time, a new theme song for Fate of the Melee Rejects played showing footage of Marth in previous and future episodes of the show._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The Smasher kids were still parked at the flat screen television, irritating the Smashers who wanted to watch the television too. They had brought all their snack foods, blankets and pillows to the room so they can sleep there while waiting for another episode. Toon Link went overboard and even pitched a tent in the room.

"You've been hogging the TV for the past 2 days! It's not fair!" complained Sonic.

"Go use the one in the games room." Diddy Kong mocked.

He shot Sonic in the face with his peanut gun, causing a bruise to form on the hedgehog's face. This angered Sonic who rammed into him.

"**CRACK!"**

Diddy Kong was writhing in pain, making screeching noises. Everyone looked at him and his numerous broken bones, while Red went to Dr. Mario's room to rent a stretcher. When he returned, the Pokemon trainer and Ness lifted Diddy Kong onto the long stretcher and delivered it to the office.

* * *

**Back in Marth's room:**

"Come in." said Marth. The cameramen went through the narrow door into Marth's castle-like room.

"This past episode, we analyzed Mewtwo, the brainwasher of Smash Mansion. If you forgot, I'll show you a few clips from the previous episode.

_A video of Mewtwo brainwashing Captain Falcon played. The clip faded out and returned back to Marth's room._

"Today's Melee Reject is Young Link." Marth announced. "After the tournaments, Link returned back to Hyrule and ran a lawn mowing business, making him the youngest billionaire in Nintendoland. However, he was murdered yesterday." Marth lectured. "Did you see the news?"

* * *

**The living room:**

_The kids were watching the episode when they remembered what came on the news yesterday about Young Link's tragic accident._

**Flashback:**

_When a couple pepperoni pizzas were delivered to the kids, they snatched the pizza boxes, gave the money to the deliveryman (Jeff Andonuts) and ran back to the TV. They were about to watch more cartoons, but the news channel occupied the spot after Fate of the Melee Rejects. _

_The Smash kids hated the news channel and always turned it off or change it back to the cartoons. But when they try to change the channel, Mario walked past Ness, noticed the TV, and snatched the TV remote._

"Ah, ah, ah." said Mario. "There might be something important here."

"Like what?" asked Popo.

_Mario said nothing, as the channel's theme song played. Rosalina appeared on the screen, sitting behind a desk and holding her script._

"Today, we bring you an important message." announced Rosalina in a serious voice. "Just this morning, the body of Rinku Kokiri, a child actor and the CEO of Hyrule Lawn Services was found in his mansion near Castle Town."

"Who's Rinku?" asked everyone.

_When she said "Rinku", Young Link's portrait appeared on TV._

"Oh. Young Link."

"An autopsy showed that he drank a red potion as his last meal. We assume that the potion was poisoned by one of his haters. Our records suspect that Ganondorf , the Gerudo King or Mido, a local Kokiri had done it."

_This scared Ganondorf who was also in the room._

"That's not me! A different actor played me in Ocarina of Time! I'm innocent!" cried Ganondorf in an honest voice. He tried to run away, but his heavy black armor acted as a barricade and prevented him from running to anywhere in the mansion.

"Stay tuned to TNC (The Nintendo Channel) for more information. And now, there was a mushroom trafficking incident where two police officers found a smuggling tunnel from the Mushroom Kingdom to Dreamland." concluded Rosalina.

"There Ness, here's the remote."

_Mario tossed the remote back to Ness. He immediately changed the channel to cartoons._

* * *

**Marth's Room (present):**

"Everyone knows who Young Link is. He used to be a Smasher in the Melee Tournaments, but Master Hand dumped him for Toon Link. I still remember the tears on his face when he didn't make it. Currently, Diddy Kong occupies his treehouse." said Marth as he held Link's headshot from Melee and from another show.

_The Melee headshot was similar to Pichu and Mewtwo's headshot, but the main color was blue and instead of a Pokeball, there was a Triforce symbol. Young Link's pose was him pretending to stab an invisible person with his Kokiri Sword and shield. _

_The other headshot was a color photograph of Young Link without his hat, his blond hair recently cut and styled like Skyward Sword Link's hair. Instead of the tunic he once wore, he wore a dark green T-shirt with the golden Triforce logo. A miniature replica of the Kokiri Emerald hung from a gold chain on his neck. Despite 14 years after Ocarina of Time, he still looks like a 10 year old. Either puberty was afraid to strike him or he was shoved into the Fountain of Youth and nearly drowned in it, managing to mute the paparazzi after the incident._

"Before and after Super Smash Bros. Melee, Young Link was an actor for the Legend of Zelda series. After Melee, he was cast in a teen sitcom called 'Adventure it Up!'", which is about two 13 year olds becoming heroes in training. Sadly, he's now unpopular with the classic Young Link fans because of his new look and his new stage name, Rinku Kokiri." Marth said as he nodded. "But us Smashers refuse to call him by that name. We still call him Young Link, because of Super Smash Bros."

"Other than Adventure It Up, Link still acts in the Legend of Zelda series, but he wears a wig that is cut and styled like his original hair in Ocarina of Time. In his career, his most famous games were Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. However, he also acted in the The Legend of Zelda, Link's Awakening, and the Oracle series before joining the Super Smash Bros roster. He also reprised his role as Young Link in the Master Quest version and 3D version of Ocarina of Time."

"Rumors said that he was supposed to act in the 3D version of Majora's Mask, but since he's dead, the developers will possibly just reanimate him and use motion capture or cast a Young Link impersonator." concluded Marth.

_Marth left his room and the scene cuts to the outside of Young Link's house. He opens the door and asks tells the guard that he's a friend of Young Link (he actually is) and a reporter. The guard escorted Marth to the murder scene, which was a kitchen._

_The kitchen was a sleek place for a techie to eat. The countertops were made from the finest marble of Death Mountain and wood from the Kokiri forest, while every appliance was top-notch and imported from Cornaria. The fridge was stuck with magnets of items Young Link used in The Legend of Zelda and Spirital Stone magnets that Darunia made for him as a present._

_On the bamboo floor, was a chalk outline of Young Link's body and a shattered bottle laid beside him. The murderer must have knocked it over, leading to the bottle's demise. Some dark red liquid was splattered or smeared on the floor, making it look like a Jackson Pollock painting or that battle background from EarthBound._

_Marth took out a camera and took a few pictures of the scene to be analyzed. He left the room and the mansion to interview some people about the incident. The first stop was Lon Lon Ranch where Malon, his co-star in Adventure It Up! lived. He entered the ranch and knocked on the door. He was greeted by a redheaded girl dressed in a white plaid dress. She looked around the same age as Link._

"Hello. I'm the host of a documentary called Fate of the Melee Rejects. We know that you have connections to Young Link or Rinku, so we'd like some information about him." requested Marth.

"Come in." Malon invited.

_Malon sat down at the wooden table and a matching chair. She pulled out a chair for Marth. He sat down, ready to ask her questions._

"I don't want the audience to see this. Will you disable the cameras?" requested Malon.

"I've dealt with this a couple times. We'll just put on some commercials."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Oh boy, another commercial." whined Red.

"Do you want to keep warm without feeling a chill, but you don't want to turn up the heat to increase your bill?" asked the female voice.

"Blankets are OK, but they'll just slide, and you want to get something, but your hands are stuck inside."

"Introducing the Snuggo! The coolest blanket with sleeves! It won't just make you warm, it will make you hot!" the woman said cheerfully.

_A green haired goddess was putting on a blue Snuggo, making her look like an insane cult member from Happy Happy Village without the hood._

"The Snuggo comes in many different colors!"

_Other Nintendo characters demonstrated that by wearing Snuggos in the color that the voice announced._

"Here are some our satisfied customers!"

"The Snuggo ruined my life, why would you make such a thing, why would you?" complained a dark clone of Pit.

"The Snuggo sucks!" said a young boy wearing a black t-shirt and jeans.

"I like, totally hate it." a redhead princess dressed in an orange gown said in a valley girl accent.

"It's so itchy!" whined Roy.

"I love the Snuggo!" yelled an old man in a green suit.

"See how happy they are? That could be you!" announced the female as she pointed toward the camera.

"Order your Snuggo at 14 Smash Dollars!" announced the voice. "But wait, order now and we'll double the offer! Just pay extra shipping and handling."

"That was short." said Lucas, awkwardly.

* * *

_Marth was outside Lon Lon ranch with some papers in his hands._

"Malon is one of those people who don't like being filmed while interviewed." said Marth. "She also said that Link's girlfriend could be the suspect. I'll explain to you why in an animated short."

_Ater those words, an animated short played._

"A few months before Link died, he dated Saria, his childhood friend. "

_A drawing of Link and Saria appeared on the screen._

Malon was in the house when she heard her yelling at Link, because he didn't buy him any gifts.

_Malon was walking by and was startled by the argument, while Saria was yelling in random gibberish about why Link won't buy her anything._

After Link refused to buy him anything, Saria punched Link in the face.

_Malon was still confused, but she heard a punching noise and Link's cries. Scared, Malon ran off._

"And now, I found some footage of what happened. An anonymous person had used their phone to film Young Link getting killed. They must had dropped it at the crime scene while fleeing." announced Marth.

_Young Link was at the kitchen munching on a few mini Deku Seed cakes, pausing to take a sip from his bottle containing some Red Potion. Saria walked over to Young Link to say hello. He was startled and accidentally dropped his bottle on the hard floor, shattering it._

"Saria, I'm tired of your greediness." admitted Young Link. "Please leave me alone, or I'm breaking up with you." he continued.

_This angered Saria. She grabbed Link's right hand._

"I'VE BEEN NICE ENOUGH TO BE YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND, I ALSO STANDED UP FOR YOU WHEN YOU GET BULLIED AND I GET THIS?" she yelled.

_Link sighed and pulled out his Kokiri sword for defense, but it was too late. Saria opened her bag and took out an angry Cucco. It cooed and a wave of Cuccos flew from the heavens, despite having a ceiling on the young hero's head. The Cucco army pecked at Young Link, puncturing his skin and red liquid splattered everywhere. They refused to cease attacking him until he dropped dead. The cameraman ran, accidentally dropping his phone on the ground._

* * *

Marth sighed. "I feel like I'm boring you with those interviews, so next episode, I'm changing the format. Some guests will narrate the fate of some Melee Rejects, like I will do for Roy or will be acted in a biography-style film. This is Marth Lowell, logging out."

* * *

**Dark clone of Pit: Dark Pit/Pittoo**

**Young boy wearing a black T-shirt and jeans: Picky Minch, Earthbound**

**Redhead princess dressed in an orange gown: Princess Daisy, Mario series**

**Old man in a green suit: Tingle, Legend of Zelda series**


	4. Roy

**Italics are the animated shorts.**

* * *

_Marth was sitting on a chair, in front of a camera like usual._

"Hello, welcome back to Fate of the Melee Rejects. Like usual, I'm your host Marth Lowell and we're documenting Roy. The lovely guys at Smashmation had made an animated video about Roy. I will be narrating it, along with adding my commentary." Marth introduced. He held Roy's headshot from Melee.

_Roy's background was the trademark Melee background, except it was pink, an unmanly color. He sheathed his sword behind his back, his cape flying in the background. Beside his name was a silver Falchion logo, the sword that Marth wielded and was used to represent the Fire Emblem series._

"Roy became a famous editorial cartoon artist who disappeared from society recently." said Marth. "You may be wondering, Marth, why is he in a testimonial for the Snuggo? Well the truth is, it's a guy cosplaying as Roy."

_Roy walked out of Smash Mansion and bought himself a house. He was bored, so he bought some drawing materials and started drawing._

"After leaving Smash Mansion, Roy bought himself a house here. Boredom took over, so when he got some coupons from an art store, he bought some materials and some guides so he can take drawing as a hobby."

_Roy was on the internet reading about webcomics. He looked interested from his point of view._

"Roy discovered the magic of webcomics, online comics that can be read from anywhere."

_Roy was at an electronics store, buying a tablet and a scanner. The cashier checked it out, and Roy left the store. When he got home, he started scanning his drawings, transferring it onto his tablet, and outlined and colored them on it._

"To transition from drawings to comics, he bought a scanner and a tablet, so he can scan his panel drawings, and outline and color them on a tablet."

_Roy upgraded his house with a bunch of expensive stuff. Big, burly men kept moving the furniture all over the place, an installing it for him._

"The revenue from advertising earned Roy thousands of dollars each month. He can now afford to quit his job, and work at home."

_In front of a desk, Roy was negotiating contracts with a guy in a suit. He signed it and the two of them shaked hands._

"The Nintendo Times noticed his popularity and work, and asked him to commission some editorial cartoons for them."

* * *

_The kids were watching TV, when another commercial popped up. Three people were at a coffee machine discussing their drinks._

"Everyone loves Purig Brewers." said a familiar voice.

"Mmmm…I love the Koholint Island Zora Coffee." said an orange haired man dressed in purple. On his back was a sack of masks.

"I prefer the Koopa Tea." a pink plaited Toad replied. Over her pink dress, is a red vest with light gold trim.

"Well I love the hot wings." said a toad dressed in a mechanic's outfit. On his head was a baseball cap.

"WHAT?" yelled the two coffee and tea lovers.

_The same Toad from the Miracle Berry Tablets commercial popped up again. Instead of hawking tablets, he was in front of a coffee machine, some packages, and a cup._

"HI! TOAD MAYS HERE!" yelled the Toad. "GET ON THE CUP WITH PURIG P-CUP 5 STAR MEALS! YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO EAT INSTANT NOODLES…!"

_A video of someone screwing up at cooking instant noodles is shown._

"…OR WASTE TIME COOKING YOURSELF A MEAL AGAIN!"

A black and white video of someone cooking is shown.

"You'll get the convenience of instant noodles and the flavor and nutrition of a gourmet meal!"

A small cup was thrown at a green haired goddess while she did her shopping. She caught it. "So how does that work?" she asked.

"Just follow the instructions for your Purig brewer and enjoy your gourmet meal! Cooking just got easier!" said the Toad. He was now in a supermarket promoting the product.

"Why prepare your own salad…"

_A black and white video of someone tossing a salad messily was played before changing to someone putting a salad cup in the brewer._

"…When you can brew a hot and tasty salad! Add 1 tablespoon of dressing to personalize it!"

"And who has the time to eat a donut and coffee at the same time?"

_A black and white video of an office worker rushing to a meeting was played._

"This is all I need." said a young goddess. Her long, platinum blond hair was tied using vines and she was drinking some type of cake batter with sprinkles mixed into it.

"That's right, it's so easy, even your kids can cook instant meals without the sodium!"

_Ness and Lucas puts a cup into the brewer, wait, and take their meal-in-a-cup and drank it._

"That's us!" Ness and Lucas cheered. "They paid us in 6 month's worth of P-cups."

"Cleanup is a snap! Just hand wash your cup or put it in the dishwasher!"

_A video of a dirty cup being placed in the dishwasher was shown._

"A year's supply of instant food takes up most of the space in your kitchen!"

_Toad Mays points towards a model of food hoarded in a kitchen._

"But with P-Kup 5 star Meals, it almost takes up no space of all!"

"Those other brands, they better watch out!" said a spiky haired boy. He was dressed in a black polo shirt and jeans. "'Cause this P-Cup meal, this is it. This is it." He let out a laugh.

"10 packs of 12 meal samplers consisting of donuts, wings, tacos, pizza, corndogs, and because we were guilty, we even released salads. A huge value, and enough for six months, for only 30 Smash Dollars!"

_Hidden below the fine print was something that said "Based on a one cup a day diet."_

"Get on the cup! I guarantee it!"

_Toad Mays handed one cup sampler to each person nearby._

"Order your sampler pack today!"

* * *

"Welcome back to Fate of the Melee Rejects." said Marth. "Now back to the show."

"A few months ago, an episode of the popular show "North Park" was shown. In one of the crowds, was a cartoon version of the Gerudo Leader, Nabooru."

_A screenshot from the episode was shown with Nabooru._

"This enraged the extremist Gerudos, who kept protesting about it. As a result, the animators put a black bar over Nabooru in future showings of the episodes."

_Roy was watching that episode, when he got an idea in his head. He wrote it down in his notebook and went to the computer to post it on the internet, when he read about the protests from the Gerudos. This sparked another idea in his head. He typed it up on his blog._

"The episode inspired him to start a campaign called 'Everyone draw Nabooru Day', where everyone depict Nabooru as anything from a bumble bee, to Justine Beaver. Nabooru was so impressed by the campaign, that she made Roy a honuary member of the Gerudo tribe. However, it didn't impress all of the Gerudo members."

_Roy was innocently watching the news channel, when an important news came out._

"_This just in, the Spiritual Baptist Temple, an extremist Gerudo Tribe is really angry at the campaign, 'Everyone draw Nabooru Day' to protest an episode of North Park. Some are going to the extreme by assassinating the creator, Roy Eliwood."_

"Roy was watching the news, when he discovered something. He was going to be killed by the Gerudo Tribe. Immediately, he changed his name, sold his house, moved out, and disappeared from society. Since he's gone, the price of his original pieces of art sells for over 500000 Smash Dollars and a huge 10 million Smash Dollar bounty had been placed on him by the Spiritual Baptist Temple. I have a copy of it right now." said Marth.

_Roy showed a poster of Roy. The picture shown was his modern headshot, and below in bold letters, it said "Wanted, Dead or Alive."_

"I'll read the contents right now." Marth announced.

* * *

"_Citizens of Nintendoland,_

_This is a reminder that the search continues for the dangerous comic artist, Roy Eliwood. The suspect was last seen in Smashville. He is wanted for publically insulting the great Nabooru and disturbing the peace. If you see Roy, do not approach him on your own. Contact the Spiritual Baptist Temple to have one of our members dispatched to your area immediately. _

_Spiritual Baptist Temple HQ"_

* * *

"We're not sure what happened to Roy after he disappeared. Some people think that he's dead, while some think that he returned back to Pherae and is living in a mansion armed with bodyguards. Others think that he lives in the mountains of Mount Silver. What do you think happened? Tweet to us at MeleeRejects today!"

* * *

**Orange haired man dressed in purple = Happy Mask Salesman (Zelda: Majora's Mask)**

**Pink plaited Toad = Toadette (Mario series)**

**Toad dressed in a mechanic's outfit = Slippy Toad (Star Fox)**

**Green haired goddess = Palutena (Kid Icarus series)**

**Young goddess = Viridi (Kid Icarus: Uprising)**

**Spiky haired boy = Gary Oak (Pokémon Anime, look based on Diamond and Pearl)**

**The Purig P-Cup 5 Star Meals commercial is a parody of Keurig 5 Star Meals (ThinkGeek) and those Billy Mays commercials.**

**The Twitter username that Marth gave out is a fake. Don't bother tweeting to there.**

**The next chapter will be a series finale, Marth will narrate the stories of the Ocarina of Time Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. At the end, he will thank the viewers for watching his show.**


	5. Triforce Trio

_Marth was in a different room now. Instead of sitting in his castle-like bedroom, he was sitting on a leather reclining desk chair in a manga café cubicle. Behind him was a flat screen computer with Facebook on it, clogged with annoying statuses from Toon Link on the timeline. There was a simple white cot with a simple pillow and blanket. Underneath, was a blue backpack stuffed with his belongings. Instant food lined the tops and sides of the microwave. People were chattering like the popular girls at school, disrupting the peace. Marth didn't immediately looked at the camera, but he was reading a few manga volumes about the Legend of Zelda._

"Uh…Marth, we're airing right now. No one wants to see you read a book for the whole episode." notified a voice. It must have belonged to a cameraman.

_Marth didn't listen, until one of the crew had to tap him on the shoulder. He looked up at the camera to say his words._

"Hello everyone. This is the series finale of Fate of the Melee Smashers and we will be observing the fates of Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf from Ocarina of Time." Marth said.

_The usual theme song for the show played before cutting back to Marth sitting on a chair._

"You may be wondering, "Marth, why aren't you covering Dr. Mario?", but everyone knows that he treats patients at Smash Mansion. He now gets paid by Master Hand and the government every month."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

_Because Smash Mansion was being exterminated for pests, Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Diddy Kong, Red, Nana and Popo chipped in money to rent a suite in a luxury hotel. Everyone except for Nana (who was playing with her dolls in the bedroom) sat on the couch and the floor of the suite living room to watch the finale of Fate of the Melee Rejects. _

"First, we will be observing Link." Marth announced. "We recently got a tweet from Plasmatroopa regarding if Young Link and Link are the same people."

_Marth pulled out his cell phone and read the tweet out loud. A screenshot of Plasmatroopa's tweet appeared on the screen._

"There's not much point in doing the OoT incarnation of Link, since Young Link is his past self and he's dead...yeah." read Marth. "The truth is, Young Link and Link are separate beings. In Ocarina of Time, two people were used to play the role of Link. Young Link is played by a child, while the Teenage Link is played by either a teenager or a young adult. The same goes for Zelda, Ruto, and Malon. Anyway, back to Link."

_Marth pulled out Link's Melee headshot from a folder in his bag. The background was a lovely blue, and Link was posing with his Master Sword and Hylian Shield. His leather Kokiri boots were partially covering his silver name tag and the Triforce insignia. _

"The Ocarina of Time Link still lives in Smash Mansion. He sports a new look, but he's still the Hero of Time that we all know. He didn't want to join Brawl, instead wanting to use his winnings start a wilderness supply store that sold goods for camping, adventures and survival. This conflicted with Master Hand's wishes, because he was the reason why most girls come to the tournaments. Because of that, Master Hand used Mewtwo to brainwash him into reprising his role in Super Smash Bros Brawl. I actually snuck into the security a few years ago, and recorded it on a DVD. Since I can't access to Smash Mansion, I'm going to play it on this nearby computer."

_Link entered the room to see Master Hand sitting nearby. On his fingers rested a pair of reading glasses. The Hero of Time sat in a nearby chair to see what Master Hand has to say._

"Link! Congratulations on another finished season! You may not be popular as Fox, but the Fanfiction charts are going up thanks to you. This means more marketing, which leads to more games! Let's talk about Brawl!" Master Hand said in a manager voice.

"Umm…ok." Link said awkwardly.

"Because the Twilight Princess Link declined to be in Super Smash Bros, you'll reprise your role as Link!" Master Hand announced.

"Does that mean I get to wear the same clothes again?" asked Link.

"Actually no. You'll get to wear his clothes!"said Master Hand.

"Can I see the contract?" Link requested.

_A contract appeared in Link's gloved hands. The Hero of Time started reading the contract, before replying._

"Thanks for the offer Master Hand, but I've rather retire and start my own business." replied Link.

_Mewtwo teleported beside Master Hand's desk, its evil eyes glowing. The white hand pointed at Link and Mewtwo's eyes glowed brighter._

"Bvvvvvvh." went Mewtwo's eyes.

_Brainwashed, Link signed the contract and handed it to Master Hand._

"Thank you Link, here's a coupon for a hairdresser I recommend. Go cut your hair like the Twilight Princess Link." instructed Master Hand.

_Link left the room as the DVD stopped._

"We'll talk about Zelda and Ganondorf after a word from my sponsors."

* * *

**In the hotel:**_  
_

_The kids were expecting another annoying commercial from that Toad Mays guy._

"I hate infomercials." Ness said.

"That Toad guy is pissing me off." Lucas added in.

"Team Galactic. We come in peace." said the feminine voice. It was a futuristic commercial looking for new recruits. 30 seconds later, the commercial ended.

"Weird." said Toon Link.

* * *

**Back in the manga cafe:**

"Last time, we observed Link's fate. The next person to be observed is Princess Zelda, one of the Hylian Royal Family rulers and an ex-Smasher."

_Marth picked up a picture of Zelda. The young princess was posing in vain for the camera. Part of her dress covered the silver letters making up her name. A princess pink background complemented Zelda's dress._

"Sigh. After she was replaced with her Twilight Princess counterpart, she went back to Hyrule to claim her place as queen. She married some prince and had a son.

_Marth typed some words in a search engine and showed a picture of the current Hylian Royal Family on the screen. In the middle were a young blond prince and a beautiful queen. On their lap was a young boy._

"Sadly, her husband casted a sleeping spell on Zelda and became the new ruler of Hyrule. He had an attraction for shiny things, and the palace was littered with gems and jewelry. The king raised the taxes, and most of the citizens can't afford enough food to keep themselves alive."

_Marth showed the audience some pictures of the palace, which was clogged with gems and jewelry._

"And finally, Ganondorf."

_The prince took out another headshot of the Gerudo king. He proudly displayed his giant sword while standing in front of a light purple background. His giant boots covered half of his name, but not his Triforce insignia._

"Just like Zelda, Ganondorf returned back to Hyrule. A few days later, he went into the Temple of Time, but he never came out. I got some tweets regarding this, and I'll show them on the screen.

"From TheGerudoTribe. #MeleeRejects After Ganondorf left, we found some documents about what he was about to do. It seems that they attached a picture too."

_Marth clicks the link and saw some of Ganondorf's documents that were written in a leather bound book._

* * *

"_**To do list:**_

_**Kidnap Zelda and take the Triforce too**_

_**Go into the Scared Realm**_

_**Go shoe shopping**_

_**Get new tiles for bathroom"**_

* * *

"I'm an excellent hacker and secretly hacked into the Temple of Time's recently installed security cameras. Let's see what they filmed.

_Ganondorf walked into the Temple of Time and noticed the 3 Spiritual Stones spinning on a platform._

"_Bwahaha!" Ganondorf released an evil laugh as he walked into the opened chamber. Marth changed the view to the Master Sword room. The doors to the Sacred Realm were opened and Ganondorf walked right in. At the same time he entered, Toon Link returned back to the past, trapping him inside. _

"_That was a fun opportunity to be like the Hero of Time." the bug eyed hero said before running out._

"And that ends the series of Fate of the Melee Rejects. I'd like to thank everyone for their loyalty to this show. I may return back next year to make a new show called 'Fate of the Brawl Rejects', which documents the rejected Brawl Smashers. Hope I don't get a cease and desist from Master Hand regarding the security camera footage. Goodbye viewers and I hope to make a new series in March!"

_Marth waves at the camera and the screen faded to black. A message appeared on the screen in white font, before showing the credits. It said "If you want more Fate of the Melee Rejects stuff, you'll have to make them yourself."_

* * *

**I'm really lazy when writing this. I just want this finished as quick as possible.**

**A manga cafe is where people can pay a fixed fee per hour to read manga.**

**The chapter is shorter because there's no infomercial.**

**I used # instead due to Fanfiction rules on spam.**


End file.
